100 mots pour un péché
by Nelja
Summary: Collection de mes mini-fics 100 mots sur les homoncules, avec des spoilers. Contient entre autres l'histoire qui était ici sous le nom de "Désirs perdus", et plusieurs autres fics sur Sloth, Greed, et les autres. Détails à l'intérieur des chapitres.
1. Désirs perdus

Bienvenue dans ma collection de mini-fics 100 mots FMA - j'aime bien ce genre de de contraintes superflues. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Pour celle-là, spoilers jusqu'à l'épisode 45! Se passe bien avant la série, on y voit Dante. Dans l'anime de FMA, il est sous-entendu que Lust n'est pas la première à porter ce nom. Une petite fic avec mon idée de ce qu'a pu être un précédent homoncule.

* * *

Désirs perdus

* * *

Avec la Pierre et son talent, Dante pouvait sans vrais risques expérimenter sur les homuncules.

Elle voulait juste tenter de lier un esprit à un corps sans rapport avec la forme originelle. Elle n'était même pas sûre d'avoir prévu consciemment qu'il aie l'apparence du traître - Hohenheim.

Lust, l'avait-elle appelé, non sans ironie.

Il la servait fidèlement, recherchait la pierre, passait pour son mari aux yeux du monde, subissait sa rancoeur et son désir débordants, parfois la haine d'Envy. Mais elle l'avait finalement détruit.

Il lui ressemblait trop, ou pas assez.

* * *

Note : Comme toutes mes fics sur les homoncules, celle-ci est basée sur le principe que le péché qui est le nom de l'homoncule est la raison pour laquelle l'alchimiste l'a créé. Ses motivations sombres, condensées par le principe d'équivalence. Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord du tout, vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi. Si vous trouvez ça intéressant, allez lire mes autres fics sur les homuncules! Elles sont mieux:-)


	2. Un visage de la paresse , Sloth

Me revoici avec une deuxième mini-fic, sur Sloth, cette fois. Spoilers jusqu'à l'épisode 46. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas depuis la dernière fois...

* * *

Un visage de la paresse

* * *

Sloth a la démarche molle, les yeux baissés, elle semble toujours dormir. Cela cache aussi ses yeux violets.

Pourtant, malgré sa nature, elle ne pense pas être paresseuse. Diligemment, elle effectue son double travail de secrétaire du généralissime et d'Homoncule.

Jamais elle ne s'interrompt pour méditer sur la douleur haïe que réveillent en elle les frères Elric. Ni sur son affection pour Wrath qui lui semble si douce, si forte, si fausse. Ni sur ce qu'elle pourrait devenir.

L'apathie est Paresse. Fuir en oubliant dans les distractions ce qui est vraiment important peut l'être aussi.

* * *

Réponse aux reviews :  
syryatsu : Je pense que le sentiment qui dominait chez les frères Elric, quand ils ont ressuscité leur mère, outre l'amour bien sûr, est la nostalgie d'avoir quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'eux, ce dont le péché le plus proche est la paresse. Pareil pour Izumi-san : le sentiment le plus fort en elle était la révolte contre l'injustice de l'univers.


	3. Brûler les ponts , Sloth

Encore une mini-fic sur Sloth, avec une vision différente de la dernière fois. Ma petite soeur Agnès aime beaucoup Sloth, parce que le concept de la paresse l'enchante. :-) Quand elle aura vu l'épisode 46 et qu'elle ne risquera plus les spoilers, elle pourra lire cette fic écrite pour elle.

* * *

Brûler les ponts

* * *

Sloth, comme tous les homoncules, veut devenir humaine, mais ce but semble trop lointain, inaccessible.

Il serait plus simple de se laisser vivre, sans souffrir de son passé fragmentaire. Wrath a déjà oublié avoir été le fils d'Izumi Curtis. Elle oubliera avoir été Trisha Elric, et ils seront heureux tous les deux.

Mais actuellement c'est impossible, avec les frères Elric qui réveillent sans cesse ses douloureux souvenirs. Elle n'aura de paix que s'ils disparaissent.

Eux-mêmes, pour ne pas être prisonniers de leur passé, ont brûlé leur maison.

Peut-être est-elle vraiment leur mère, après tout.


	4. Faux semblants , GreedKimblee

__

Une petite Greed/Kimblee sans grande originalité en cadeau pour Mélie. Merci pour toutes tes reviews! Vagues spoilers épisode... vers l'épisode 30, je dirais.

* * *

Faux semblants

* * *

Greed n'exige ni serments d'allégeance ni soumission affichée de la part de ses chimères. Toutes lui parlent amicalement, sans manières. Après tout, il sait qu'elles lui appartiennent.

C'est différent avec l'Alchimiste Ecarlate. Kimblee obéit à contrecoeur, mais ne sera jamais vraiment à lui. Alors il faut jouer, faire semblant - il le fait s'agenouiller, prononcer des serments de fidélité qui sonnent faux.

Et quand il embrasse, presque de force, Kimblee réticent, c'est meilleur que toutes les filles faciles qu'il a connues.

Ca a le goût de ce qu'on ne pourra jamais avoir.


	5. Unborn child , Wrath

__

Cette fois, une fic sur Wrath! Vagues spoilers épisodes 47. Wrath et Sloth ne m'appartiennent pas... même pas Sloth, et pourtant Dieu sait comme je suis paresseuse!

* * *

Unborn child

* * *

Wrath est le fils de Sloth. Il est sorti de son ventre. Il se rappelle s'être caché dedans sur l'île - c'était doux, chaud, humide. Il n'est jamais sorti du ventre de personne d'autre. Alors Sloth est forcément sa maman.

Parfois, pour se cacher, ou juste parce qu'elle le lui permet, il s'y peletonne encore, renforçant leur lien à chaque fois.

Un jour, quand elle le lui permettra, il utilisera ses pouvoirs pour faire partie d'elle pour toujours.

Seulement ainsi, l'idée qu'il n'est jamais vraiment _né_ cessera de le tourmenter.


	6. Gouttelettes , Izumi et Sloth

__

Encore une fic avec Sloth! Décidément, je n'écris mes mini-fics presque que sur elle... Avec ma soeur, nous avions abordé le thème de "Sloth et Izumi parlent de Wrath" Ca aurait pu donner une fic humoristique, mais comme je suis moi, ça donnera une fic angst avec spoilers épisode 47...

* * *

Gouttelettes

* * *

Un étrange frisson planait dans l'air quand Izumi accourut vers l'entrepot où luttaient les frères Elric. C'étaient une odeur d'alcool sur ses lèvres, une humidité d'orage dans son cou, un mince brouillard devant ses yeux, et ce murmure imperceptible à ses oreilles, comme celui d'une pluie lointaine, "Prenez soin du petit."

La voix rajouta, encore plus faiblement, ses intonations presque humaines : "Non... prenez soin des trois... nos trois enfants..."

"Wrath..." "Edward" "Alphonse". C'était surement son imagination. Pourtant, Izumi sut alors qu'elle ne pourrait jamais tuer Wrath.

Elles les protègerait, tous les trois.


	7. Vapeurs d'alcool , Lust

Merci à tous mes reviewers! Mélie et Ben qui sont mes amies, Sakoni qui écrit des super-fics, et Kaozemarmotte aussi (je veux les suites de "Plan diabolique" et de "Edward Elric à l'école d'alchimie"! Au fait, Sakoni, je peux m'inspirer de ta fic sur Pride pour écrire quelque chose du point de vue de son enfant?) Merci à Nazuna aussi (oui, ma soeur Agnès est aussi la troisième!), ta review est trop gentille! Et puis aussi AngelEyes-Shika - il faut vraiment que je trouve le temps de répondre à ton mail. Et Jilian, même si elle n'aime pas quand je fais des reviews critiques, ça ne l'empêche pas de ne pas être rancunière et d'être gentille quand elle reviewe les miennes. :-) J'espère que les suites vous plairont aussi.

Sinon, les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, et les spoilers dans cette fic ne vont pas au-delà de l'épisode 35, et encore...

* * *

Vapeurs d'alcool

* * *

Parfois Lust joue à être humaine. Accoudée à un bar, elle observe, écoute, s'invente une vie.

Un jour, avant de s'effondrer, un ivrogne lui a raconté que dans ses rêves alcoolisés, il revoyait sa femme. Les homoncules ne rêvent pas, ne connaissant que le froid sommeil de la mort. Elle était folle, elle a essayé.

Le lendemain, elle _savait_ avoir vu sa vie antérieure, mais tout avait disparu avec les vapeurs d'alcool. Son vrai nom, ses vrais sentiments, étaient comme à la limite de sa vision, présents mais éternellement hors de portée.

Elle n'a jamais recommencé.


	8. Différentes attentes , GreedMartel

Merci pour vos reviews! Elles arrivent à une vitesse impressionnante :-)

Sakoni : si j'écris une fic du point de vue de l'enfant, ça sera une de mes mini-fics, probablement, et ça laissera de la matière pour écrire quelque chose de plus long. :-) Sinon, je crois que tu sais que j'ai écrit des fics plus longues, il y a un bout de temps... Tu en as pensé quoi? (Non, je ne quémande pas des reviews, pas du tout...)

Mélie : Moi aussi, j'appelle très souvent Lust "petite Lust". Les grand esprits se rencontrent. :-) Sinon, désolée, tu en réclames d'autres, mais le couple de celle-là va te faire souffrir. Je te rassure, ce n'est pas ma dernière.

* * *

Différentes attentes

* * *

Leur libérateur était un étrange mélange de passion violente, de nonchalance et d'aisance sauvage. Il agissait comme si le monde lui appartenait, et cela semblait _normal_.

Alors qu'il inspectait "ses troupes", aussi naturellement qu'il marchait, se battait, sauvait leurs vies, il embrassa brusquement Martel.

Elle ne pouvait pas résister. C'était passionné, violent, énivrant. Elle n'avait jamais été désirée ainsi, de façon si primale et puissante.

"J'ai attendu cela pendant cent trente ans." murmura-t-il sensuellement, avec un clin d'oeil. "Continuons ce soir. "Il s'éloigna négligemment.

"J'ai attendu cela depuis toujours." pensa-t-elle.


	9. Vérite cachée , Selim et Pride

Encore une mini-fic, spoilers jusqu'à la fin, les persos ne sont pas à moi, lisible par tous.

Mélie : désolée! Je t'avais prévenue. /air gêné/ Tu as aimé la description de Greed, sinon?

gotika : Oui, c'est très court, c'est là qu'est le challenge. Pub éhontée : j'ai écrit des fics plus longues sur FMA! Tu pux aller les lire aussi!

Sakoni : Merciiiii pour ta longue review! Moi aussi, j'adore petite Martel. Je répondrai peut-être en privé sur les détails techniques et les théories. Mais de toute façon, il semble clair, oui, que l'âme ne peut jamais être récupérée. Mais un homoncule n'a pas d'âme (distinction technique entre l'âme et l'esprit), et pourtant il reste des bouts de leur mémoire. Ceci dit, ça ne dit pas pourquoi Tucker n'a pas obtenu du premier coup un homoncule.

Sinon, tiens, je vais être mégalomane et me prendre pour Laylah (une auteur anglophone très douée, qui organise des "drabbles challenges"). Donc, à tous mes reviewers : s'il y a une mini-fic 100 mots avec un homoncule que vous avez envie de voir, vous pouvez me donner un couple, un perso, des circonstances, une question, un morceau de phrase, un état d'esprit... (pas trop long, pour que ça tienne en 100 mots), et je vais essayer d'en faire des mini-fics!

(Ne me traumatisez pas trop, quand même :-) Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai. Mais j'aimerais bien voir vos idées.)

* * *

Vérité cachée

* * *

Selim a été courageux et fier, comme Père lui a enseigné. Il n'a rien dit à Mère. Elle pleure déjà assez quand elle voit dans les journaux des mots compliqués comme "tyran" ou "exactions".

Elle ignore que Selim a failli être tué par son père, que Mustang l'a sauvé.

Elle doit pouvoir lui parler de ce grand homme injustement assassiné qui aimait sa famille, car c'est la seule façon dont il existe encore.

Mère haïra toujours Mustang. Et parfois Selim le hait aussi, pour avoir laissé vivre un enfant qui ignore désormais si son père l'aimait.


	10. Famille corrompue , HohenheimDante Envy

Spoilers jusqu'à l'épisode 50!

Pour Jilian, qui a demandé : "la relation Hohenheim/Dante, mais cette fois vue par l'alchimiste lumineux !"

C'et pas évident de faire un truc si complexe en 100 mots! Et en plus, j'ai déjà dit que je voulais des sujets avec des homoncules (enfin, Envy est facile à mettre dans celui-là, donc ça va, mais pour les autres, pensez-y! Mettez des requêtes dans des reviews, j'aime les requêtes! (et les reviews!) Merci à tous mes derniers reviewers, en passant! Je vous adore!

Bon, voilà la mini-fic. Pensée cette nuit, écrite dans les transports en commun, achevée ce soir:) (Avec en aprticulier le titre, qui est nul, mais j'ai pas trouvée mieux)

* * *

Famille corrompue

* * *

Après l'horreur de la Pierre, il ne souhaitait plus qu'une famille normale. Sa femme était belle, intelligente, avec assez d'amour pour deux ; trop, apparemment. Leur fils aurait dû les rapprocher, faire oublier leurs crimes. Il était mort. Intoxication au mercure. Le bonheur des gens ordinaires serait inaccessible aux alchimistes? Faire revivre cette dernière chance avait été encore un échec, un monstre. Dante, enfermée dans son laboratoire, essayait encore à tout prix de lui rendre un semblant d'humanité. Mais leur vie de famille ne sera jamais purifiée de relents d'alchimie malsaine. Oh, comme il déteste rester... 


	11. Héritage , Ed et Greed

Pour AngelEyes-Shika : "un pt de vue Ed après avoir tué Greed"

Bon, ça ne donne pas du tout ce que j'aurais pensé! Parce que comme fic point de vue de Ed après la mort de Greed, il y a déjà "Meurtre" d'Anyssia (elle est sur ffnet, vous pouvez aller voir, contrairement à ce qu dit le résumé c'est pas du yaoi, à moins qu'on ne le cherche à la loupe), et pratiquement toutes les idées que j'ai eues étaient déjà dedans, je souffre. :)

Et donc, pour m'en détacher un peu, j'ai fait un point de vue de Ed après coup, après qu'il a eu le temps de retourner la chose dans la tête, qui se passe probablement pendant les épisodes 35 ou 36. Donc moins de angst et de choc sur le coup, et plus de reflexions sur comment ça l'a influencé sur la durée.

Si ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu voulais, je peux tenter une autre version!

Sinon, merci aux autres reviewers! Sakoni, je bosse sur ton idée pour la prochaine!

* * *

Héritage

* * *

Ce que Ed refusait de voir le hante maintenant. Greed luttait pour survivre. Il n'était pas pire que de nombreux humains.

Il était loyal avec ses alliés. Il détestait les autres homoncules. Peut-être, ensemble... Cela fait mal de penser aux potentialités définitivement perdues. Par sa propre faute.

Car Greed est _mort_, irrémédiablement, comme un humain meurt. Pourtant, sans ressentiment, il lui a donné le moyen de détruire les homoncules. Et pas seulement cela.

Il lui manquait la volonté de tuer. Quel étrange cadeau. Ed est un assassin. Son innocence est définitivement morte.

Il peut tuer n'importe qui maintenant.


	12. Péché d'envie , Envy et Hohenheim

Pour Sakoni : "sur ce que peut ressentir Envy lorsque son père l'a abandonné"

Avec toujours mes vieilles théories sur les homoncules "le péché de l'homoncule est la cristallisation de celui du créateur par le principe d'échange équivalent.". Désolée pour ceux qui n'y croient pas. Pour ceux qui ne voient pas en quoi Hohenheim ressentait de l'envie... ça se sent dans mon chapitre 10, non? On va dire que cette fic va avec.

* * *

Péché d'envie

* * *

Contrairement à Dante, Envy n'a jamais aimé Hohenheim. Ni les vagues flashs rapidement oubliés de son père humain, ni son créateur qui l'a "ressuscité", ni l'alchimiste qui l'a parfois étudié.

Malgré cela, il le hait pour être parti. Pas seulement pour sa lâcheté, ni même parce que sa soi-disant mère en est devenue folle.

Mais parce qu'il a _besoin_ d'un père. Hohenheim, involontairement, a gravé dans sa nature, dans sa chair, cette jalousie des possessions des autres. Puis il est parti, libéré de son péché ainsi transmis, devenu indispensable mais jamais aimé ni pardonné.


	13. Figure maternelle , Dante Lust Gluttony

Pour AngelEyes-Shika, qui voulait une fic sur la relation entre Lust et Gluttony (ce n'est du point de vue d'aucun des deux ; ça va quand même? Et aussi un peu pour Agnès, qui me reproche de toujours torturer Lust quand j'écris des fics sur elle

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, spoilers épisode 44, tout ça...

* * *

Figure maternelle

* * *

Gluttony était un monstre quasi-incontrôlable, que Dante ne gardait que pour son immense force ; puis Lust est arrivée.

Pourquoi lui obéit-il? Les griffes de Lust sont moins douloureuses que les tortures alchimiques de Dante. La voix de Lust peut se faire presque douce avec lui, mais n'aura jamais le ton de miel des phrases mensongères dont Dante est capable.

Vexée, elle lance "Tu joues à la maman avec un monstre laid, attardé, et sans âme? Vous allez bien ensemble."

Ce doit être la mauvaise phrase. Au lieu d'un regard meurtrier, Lust a une ombre de sourire.


	14. Accepter les péchés , Dante

Cette fois-ci, une fic un peu plus longue que d'habitude, en trois paragraphes de cent mots chacun (mais comme j'ai quand même compté les mots, je la mets là)

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, spoilers jusqu'à l'épisode 50.

Point de vue de Dante - essayons un peu de la comprendre, quand même! Au début, ça avait un rapport avec la création d'Envy que j'avais déjà racontée du point de vue d'Envy et de celui d'Hohenheim, mais finalement c'est devenu plus large. Ah, et puis n'allez pas enterrer ma santé mentale en tant que victime des théories sur les homoncules : les parallèles que je fais ici sont purement symboliques, ce ne sont pas des théories réelles sur le monde de FMA.

* * *

Accepter les péchés

* * *

Certaines personnes rejettent leurs péchés. Les fils d'Hohenheim, après avoir repoussé Sloth, ont décidé de prendre leur vie en main. L'alchimiste Ishbalien, après avoir créé Lust, n'a plus jamais pu désirer personne. Izumi a condamné Wrath à une demi-vie dans la Porte, puis a compris que l'univers ne méritait pas sa colère, pas autant qu'elle-même la méritait. Et Hohenheim, après avoir abandonné son désir de vie de famille en même temps qu'Envy, l'a quittée. (Dante en veut toujours un peu à son fils pour n'avoir pas su rester vivant, ou rester mort.)

Mais Dante, au contraire, choie ses péchés, et recueille ceux des autres. Pride est sa fierté de créatrice, et rend possible ses ambitions de puissance. Sloth organise à sa place ses plans de contrôle. Elle a fait tuer Greed, car c'était la seule façon pour qu'il lui appartienne à nouveau. Wrath l'énerve, Envy réveille sa jalousie en lui rappelant Hohenheim. Et si, avant de pouvoir détruire l'infidèle, elle a torturé Lust, ce n'était peut-être pas un hasard. Seul Gluttony ne réveille rien en elle. Elle se demande s'il jouera un rôle dans sa vie.

Elle choie aussi ses vertus, même si ces dernières n'ont pas d'incarnation tangible. Elle cultive son intelligence et sa détermination. Et surtout sa lucidité, qui lui enseigne que l'échange équivalent n'est qu' une règle scientifique qui n'aura jamais d'applications réelles ; que les humains, avec la pierre philosophale, se détruiraient entre eux, mais que si _une seule personne_ la détient, sans rencontrer de concurrence, tout ira bien. Et ce sera elle, car ce doit être quelqu'un qui sait que les péchés sont la nature de tout homme, et qui les accepte avec le reste.


	15. Même dans la mort , Greed

Spoilers épisode 44, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Pour Sakoni : "le point de vue de Greed avant de mourir, ses raisons pour révéler à Edward la faiblesse de ses semblables"

Merci à tous pour vos reviews! Tagath, je vais travailler à la tienne (même si c'est difficile de faire original, il en existe déjà plein de bien en anglais, tu veux des liens?)

* * *

Même dans la mort

* * *

Si Dante ou un des homoncules le tuait, il ne resterait plus rien de lui. Mais c'est Edward Elric, et ce que sait Greed survivra, sur comment détruire sa chère famille.

Il a transmis aux frères Elric ce qu'il ne peut plus faire. Le cadet protègera Martel. L'aîné détruira les homoncules. Ed est _son_ meurtrier, ne pourra jamais oublier la première vie qu'il a prise. Les deux seront _ses_ successeurs, accompliront _son_ oeuvre. Et, alors même que l'atroce douleur de la mort le saisit, il ressent encore cette jubilation familière : une nouvelle chose lui appartient.


	16. La vraie haine , Al et Envy

SPOILERS épisode 51. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Pour Tagath : "la façon dont l'un des frères Elric percevrait mister l'androgyne de service..." Il faut dire qu'il y a pas mal de bonnes fics sur le thème, donc c'est difficile de faire original. C'est pour ça que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à l'écrire. J'ai choisi un point de vue de Al sur Envy pendant l'épisode 51, plutôt que d'écrire quelque chose de général... J'espère que ça te plaira!

* * *

La vraie haine

* * *

Al n'a jamais aimé Envy, mais maintenant, il le hait plus que tout.

Cependant, avant de le détruire, il faut ramener l'âme de son frère, même si cela doit être la dernière chose qu'il fait. L'amour est tellement plus important que la haine. Plus difficile, aussi, plus exigeant.

Mais au moment à la limite de sa conscience où Envy saute dans la porte, sacrifiant lui aussi son corps pour aller tuer leur père, il se demande si Envy ne connait pas l'amour, ou si c'est lui qui n'a jamais connu la vraie haine.


	17. Presque humain , Wrath

En réponse à la question : pourquoi Wrath n'est-il plus un bébé alors que les homoncules ne vieillissent pas?

* * *

Presque humain

* * *

Les enfants humains grandissent en assimilant la nourriture qu'ils avalent.

Wrath grandit en assimilant toutes les matières organiques qui lui passent sous la main.

Avec son pouvoir, il peut même faire siens des membres d'alchimistes. Alors en mangeant, il peut bien faire grandir son corps! Tout aussi bien que les autres enfants! Il n'est pas si différent!

"Moi, je peux ne manger que des glaces et jamais de soupe, et je grandirai quand même!" dit-il avec défi à une gamine de son âge.

Elle pleure et va se faire consoler par sa mère. Wrath la hait.


	18. Impossibilité

Spoilers épisodes 25 et 51. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas. Fic située pas mal d'années dans le futur. Et avec pas vraiment d'homoncules, juste des références. J'emprunte l'idée de l'académie d'alchimie à Kaozemarmotte.

* * *

Impossibilité

* * *

Ce sont les deux éléments les plus brillants de l'Ecole d'alchimie, et ils ont tous les deux perdu un proche parent. Le directeur, inquiété par de sinistres précédents dans l'histoire et la légende, les fait convoquer.

"La résurrection est impossible! Pas seulement dangereuse ou illégale! Les plus grands génies n'ont obtenu que des monstres qui marchent et qui parlent! Il est _impossible_ de ramener une vraie personne!"

Elysia prend l'air grave, pour ne pas pleurer. Selim ne montre aucune réaction, mais ricane tout bas. "Vous ne savez rien sur mon père. Vous ne savez rien."

* * *

Un jour, je ferai une fic sur Pride qui ne sera pas du point de vue de Selim... promis...  
En attendant, n'oubliez pas que vous pouvez me demander des mini-fics sur les thèmes liés aux homoncules qui vous intéressent! (Mais sans spoilers sur le film, je ne l'ai pas vu. Je vous préviendrai quand j'aurai réussi à le trouver. :-) )


	19. Le serpent et l'ourobouros, LustMartel

Moi qui adore les générateurs aléatoires, je suis tombée sur un générateur FMA qui me propose :

I will write a fanfic or drabble with the pairing Martel/Lust, rated R, and include the following things: thunderstorm, food, uniform

Et, après quelques autres essais :

I will write a fanfic or drabble with the pairing Lust/Martel, rated R, and include the following things: belly button, handcuffs, underwear

Ca ressemble à un signe du destin... J'ai compté un instant faire les deux à la fois, en une double drabble, 200 mots. Mais finalement, j'ai revu mes ambitions : ça ne tient pas en moins de trois drabbles.

J'ai tiré quelques autres sujets intéressants, comme du Lust/Ed (que je n'écrirai probablement pas car Kaozemarmotte, avec le même génrateur aléatoire, l'a déjà fait), ou du Envy/Martel... peut-être un jour...

Avertissements : Yuri, fic R comme demandé (même si c'est un petit R). Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, il peuvent même être OOC, un peu plus que d'habitude (vous avez vu le challenge!) Spoilers jusqu'à l'épisode 39.

* * *

Le serpent et l'ourobouros

* * *

Elle avait trop faim ; dissimulée dans l'uniforme qu'Al a trouvé, elle allait vers les cuisines. Mais la femme en noir croisée en chemin, qui dirigeait le cinquième laboratoire, qui a attaqué Monsieur Greed, qui a tué Dorchet et Roa, est plus importante.

Elle est seule, et Martel a toujours été discrète, même _avant_. Elle la transperce de son couteau, en plein coeur, puis elle s'acharne sur le corps, le déchiquète, en une tempête de coups hargneux.

Sa haine l'a aveuglée, sinon elle aurait vu l'ourobouros tatoué, les yeux violets. En sortant, elle se serait méfiée.

* * *

Elle se réveille avec une vive douleur à la tête, surprise d'être vivante. Elle est menottée ; la femme en noir lui sourit sournoisement.

"Le petit serpent de compagnie de Greed est fâché?"

"Va te faire foutre." Elle n'a plus grand chose à perdre.

La femme étire ses ongles, menaçant d'ouvrir son ventre. "Calme, petite. Nous pourrions nous entendre. Nous avons besoin de soldats dans ton genre."

La femme se penche vers Martel, séductrice, mais sans éloigner ses griffes de son nombril. "C'est ça ou la mort. Choisis sagement." Le baiser est violent, savant, empli de passion.

* * *

Martel se dégoûte elle-même quand les lèvres, les yeux, l'odeur, le désir inhumain de la femme lui rappellent Greed, tellement qu'elle mouille ses sous-vêtements. La garce comprend parfaitement.

"Je préfère mourir!" Parce qu'elle se hait.

Réfléchis-y encore un peu..."

Martel repense à leurs autres tristes rencontres. Au laboratoire, puis... "Pourquoi toi? A chaque fois?"

"Peut-être le karma." Son sourire est ironique, incrédule. "Tu as été soldat. J'ai été Ishbalienne, parait-il." La porte claque.

Martel étire désespérément ses articulations, échappe enfin aux menottes, fuit. Sa vengeance lui semble plus désirable, plus impossible que jamais.


	20. Cinq nuances de blanc , Sloth

_J'ai découvert une merveilleuse communauté LiveJournal qui s'appelle "52 flavours". En gros, on choisit un sujet, et il y a 52 fics à écrire, une sur chaque thème. Classique. Mais la partie merveilleuse est que les termes sont très contraignants, souvent assez incompréhensibles, mais aussi très poétiques et je les aime vraiment..._

_Si je savais écrire l'anglais, je m'inscrirais. (Avec comme thème "Les homoncules", bien sûr, sur quoi d'autre je pourrais écrire 52 fics ?) A la place, je vais me défrustrer en écrivant 52 drabbles ici. Enfin, peut-être. L'avantage de ne pas m'inscrire officiellement, c'est que si j'ai une panne d'inspiration au milieu, je peux prendre une pause... alors je ne garantis pas que ça ira vite. :-)_

_Et en plus, les thèmes sont si chouettes que je peux les prendre en titres. :-) Le premier d'entre eux est "Five shades of white"_

_Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi, tout ça... et vagues spoilers sur le dernier tiers de la série._

* * *

Cinq nuances de blanc

* * *

Sloth est inébranlable et insensible. Jamais son visage ne devient rouge de colère ou rose d'émotion. Aucune peur ne peut la faire encore blêmir, et elle ne bleuit de froid que sous forme de cristaux de glace.

Pourtant, dans les rares instants où un déséquilibre incompréhensible la touche par surprise, devant Wrath ou les frères Elric, elle s'interroge. Serait-ce un reste de sentiments humains? Peut-elle encore ressentir l'ombre d'une émotion ? Est-elle figée éternellement, ou son esprit sans âme peut-il encore mettre sur son visage, à défaut de couleurs, des nuances de blanc ?


	21. Le mois le plus cruel , Lust

_La suite des 52 flavours ! Sujet "The cruelest month"_

_Spoilers sur la création des homoncules (donc environ jusqu'à l'épisode 31 de l'anime), probablement PG-13 pour gore, et les personnages sont toujours à Hiromu Arakawa._

* * *

Le mois le plus cruel

* * *

Abandonnée dans une tombe sommaire par son créateur, elle reste ensevelie le premier mois. Elle n'est que morceaux de chair informe, pas vraiment vivante, malheureusement pas assez morte pour être inconsciente.

Le second mois, _on_ la trouve, _on_ lui donne de la pierre rouge. Ses organes se forment lentement et douloureusement dans son corps resté trop longtemps putréfié, remuant comme une gigantesque plaie.

Le troisième mois, son cerveau enfin reconstitué lui impose les souvenirs du créateur qui l'a rejetée haineusement, mêlées à des images inexplicables d'amour et de confiance avec lui. Rien n'a jamais été pire.


	22. Quatre anneaux de lumière , Envy

_Ecrit pour le thème 3 de 52 flavours, "Four rings of light upon the ceiling overhead". Je ne sais pas s'il y a des spoilers tellement le symbolisme lourd (et la partie scientifique) sont incompréhensible... Par contre, les personnages sont toujours à Hiromu Arakawa et Square Enix !_

* * *

Quatre anneaux de lumière au plafond

* * *

Sur le plafond du laboratoire, Envy distingue un cercle de lumière violette, comme la robe de Dante et comme son tourment. Autour, un cercle bleu, comme la douceur de souvenirs d'enfance stupides et quasi-effacés. Puis un cercle jaune comme l'or des cheveux des chanceux, des brillants, des haïssables. Enfin, un cercle rouge, comme le sang qui jaillira quand il déchiquètera les entrailles de son père.

Malgré l'odeur lourde de la poudre alchimique qui distord les rayons lumineux, Envy ne peut croire ni comprendre vraiment que ces couleurs ne sont que diffraction d'une lumière pure et blanche.

* * *

_Sinon, question à mes lecteurs ! Je me demandais... le thème 4 est "Everything you ever wished for" ("Tout ce que vous avez toujours désiré"). A votre avis, j'en écris une nouvelle, ou la huitième de cette série (la Greed/Martel) pourrait coller ? Il me semble que ça irait pas mal..._


	23. L'effet de l'impact , Wrath

_Ecrit pour le thème 5 de 52 flavours, "The effect of impact on stationary objects". J'ai rien trouvé pour le thème 4 malgré le consensus comme quoi je devrais en écrire une, alors je le garde pour plus tard !_

_Spoilers épisode 31, plus vagues sur la suite de la série. AU. Les personnages sont toujours à Hiromu Arakawa et Square Enix._

* * *

L'effet de l'impact sur les objets immobiles

* * *

Wrath le sait, il a l'habitude : quand on tape sur un objet, il vole au loin. Quand on tape plus fort, il se brise. Mais quand on tape trop fort, on se fait mal.

Il a voulu tuer Izumi, et elle l'a fui. Plus cruellement encore, il l'a ignorée, et elle s'est effondrée.

Elle l'avait jeté en enfer. Elle méritait ça, et même pire.

Il la haïssait. Pourtant, il souffre en contemplant son corps sans vie, il pleure sans savoir pourquoi.

Il aurait dû se rappeler : quand on frappe trop fort, on se fait mal.


	24. La façon dont tu me regardes , ScarLust

_Ecrit pour le thème 6 de 52 flavours, "And yes, the way you look at me". Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit mon couple préféré de FMA. :-)_

_Spoilers... pas énormes, mais probablement jusqu'à l'épisode 42._

* * *

Tu me regardes comme tu l'aurais regardée, la femme de ton frère, un fantôme de tes jeunes et heureuses années en Ishbal, une fille pure à la peau sombre dont j'ignore le nom et qui n'est pas moi.

Puis tu comprends, tu me regardes comme un péché, un monstre créé par l'alchimie, une incarnation pure de la luxure, et en cet instant ce n'est peut-être pas moi non plus.

Mais au moins, tu ne détournes pas tes yeux maintenant emplis de dégoût.

Même sans voir qui je suis, je veux que tu me regardes encore.


	25. De la neige sur des cadavres

_Ecrit pour le thème 7 de 52 flavours, "Snow falling on corpses". Fic de Noël en retard. :-) Pas vraiment de spoilers. Tout est toujours à Hiromu Arakawa et Square Enix._

* * *

De la neige sur des cadavres

* * *

C'est Noël, la neige blanche et purificatrice tombe sur les familles qui font la fête, les militaires qui se réjouissent d'une trêve bienvenue, les promesses de paix, de bonheur et d'espoir.

Elle tombe sur une petite cour où, négligeant toute convention sociale ou religieuse, des homoncules viennent de tuer encore une fois pour réaliser les projets de leur chef.

Elle tombe sur leurs victimes mortes et blanchit leur sang, elle tombe aussi sur ceux qui sont au-delà de toute purification et de tout espoir, les cadavres animés qui laissent derrière eux un sillon de corps sans vie.


	26. L'aveugle qui guide l'aveugle , Pride

_Fic écrite pour le thème "The blind leading the blind" de 52 flavours. Spoilers jusqu'à l'épisode 45. Les personnages sont toujours à Hiromu Arakawa._

* * *

L'aveugle qui mène l'aveugle

* * *

Personne n'a jamais rien deviné. Ceux qui le détestent, ceux qui connaissent l'existence des homoncules, ses proches, ceux qui contestent sa politique et ses méthodes, tous voient en lui un homme qui aime sa famille et son pays. Ils n'ont jamais soupçonné qu'il était en train de les guider vers leur chute.

Il devrait être fier. C'est sa nature, après tout. Mais il garde toujours le sentiment désagréable que malgré son intelligence, malgré l'Oeil Ultime, il est aveugle lui aussi, car il ne peut deviner où Dante les emmène, ni quand elle les trahira.


	27. Quatre fois douze quarantehuit

_Tout est à Hiromu Arakawa et Square Enix. Ecrit pour le thème 9 de 52 flavours, "Four twelves are forty eight". Spoilers jusqu'à l'épisode 22 environ (et peut-être spoilers mous pour l'épisode 25)._

* * *

Quatre fois douze quarante-huit

* * *

Toutes les douze heures, ils viennent dans sa cellule lui apporter à manger.

La première fois, Sloth lui promet honneurs et pouvoir : l'alchimiste la rejette avec horreur.

La seconde fois, il y a du sang sous les ongles de Lust et dans la bouche de Gluttony quand ils ressortent.

La troisième fois, les métamorphoses d'Envy invoquent toutes les ombres qu'ils ont rassemblées de son passé.

Quand Sloth revient, il cède, brisé. Quarante-huit heures : un bon résultat.

Malheureusement, lui non plus ne réussit pas à créer la Pierre.

Il est donc temps de chercher quelqu'un d'autre.


	28. Une chose vraie , Greed

_Fic écrite pour le thème 10 de 52flavours, "One true thing". Spoilers jusqu'à l'épisode 45. Les personnages sont toujours à Hiromu Arakawa et Square Enix._

* * *

Une chose vraie

* * *

Dante lui parle parfois de son passé, leur passé, et il déteste ça : cela lui rappelle presque des souvenirs nostalgiques, il se sent blessé et manipulé. Il y a dans leur condition d'homoncule trop de semi-vérités, de semi-existences, de morts qui sont eux mais pas vraiment, de conneries sans signification en général.

C'est pourquoi il décide de mépriser toutes ces questions stupides d'humanité, d'identité et de souvenirs, de les envoyer brûler en enfer avec Dante, et de se laisser aller à la seule chose vraie de son existence, cette avidité qui lui brûle les veines.


	29. Tes yeux bleus sont un vitrail , Sloth

_Ecrit pour le thème 11 de 52 flavours, "Your pretty blue eyes are just stained glass". Les personnages sont à Hiromu Arakwa et Square Enix. Spoilers jusqu'à l'épisode 45, mais fait référence à une scène précise de l'épisode 38._

* * *

Tes jolis yeux bleus sont juste un vitrail

* * *

Elle devrait noyer les deux imprudentes qui ont surpris leurs secrets ; elle n'auraient même pas le temps de crier.

Pourtant, quand elle voit cette fille blonde, un de ces éclairs à la fois merveilleux et horribles la transperce.

Cela s'appelle "sentiments", et si elle devient humaine, elle n'en aura que la bonne partie. Dante a promis.

Aussi, elle devrait faire son devoir. Pourtant elle distingue dans ces yeux bleus la vision inexplicablement triste de trois enfants blonds qui jouent. Et, pendant un instant, celle qui détruit des vies sans remords n'ose briser cette fragile image-là.


	30. Eveille toi en moi , Envy et Wrath

_Ecrit pour le thème 12 de 52 flavours, "Wake unto me". Les personnages sont à Hiromu Arakwa et Square Enix. Spoilers sur l'épisode 31._

* * *

Eveille-toi en moi

* * *

Tu es répugnant, ainsi. Un gamin innocent qui ne peut mettre de nom sur sa douleur, ni se rappeler sa haine. Certains, peut-être même toi, pourraient te croire humain. Détrompe-toi. Tu es différent d'eux.

Tu penses être heureux ainsi ? Mais ce n'est qu'un minable simulacre sans valeur. Même sans ordres, je t'aurais donné ces pierres.

Tu me ressembles, sais-tu ? Physiquement, et tu peux me ressembler mentalement. Tes souvenirs t'apprendront la haine, avec cette joie de détruire ce que tu hais, et tu me seras reconnaissant. Dévore mon présent, et éveille-toi en moi.


	31. Les rêves impossibles , Lust

_Ecrit pour le thème 13 de 52 flavours, "Dreams of the impossible". Les personnages sont à Hiromu Arakwa et Square Enix. Spoilers jusqu'à l'épisode 45._

* * *

Les rêves impossibles

* * *

Autrefois elle essayait d'imaginer ce à quoi ressemblerait l'humanité, une fois libérée de cette nostalgie qui bat douloureusement dans ses tempes.

Elle se demandait si elle se rappellerait sa vie d'homoncule, et si le remords - idée dont elle a juste entendu parler - tourmenterait son âme neuve.

Elle se demandait si Gluttony aurait apparence humaine, s'il serait un adulte ou un enfant.

Elle a abandonné ces rêves. Non qu'elle aie peur : ce sera toujours mieux que maintenant. Non, seulement parce que malgré les promesses de Dante, plus elle s'interroge, plus cela semble impossible et inaccessible.


	32. Aussi longtemps que tu es à moi , Greed

_Ecrit pour le thème 14 de 52 flavours, "As long as you're mine". Tout est toujours à Hiromu Arakawa et Square Enix. Spoilers jusqu'à l'épisode 34._

* * *

Aussi longtemps que tu es à moi

* * *

"Je déteste qu'on abime ce qui est à moi." leur avait-il dit. "Aussi longtemps que vous serez à moi, je vous protègerai." Mais maintenant le Devil's nest est tombé, Roa et Dorchet sont morts pour lui, et à part sa liberté, aucune perte n'a jamais été plus amère. En confiant Martel à Alphonse Elric, Greed est effleuré par l'idée étrange que même si elle ne lui appartient plus, même s'ils ne doivent plus se revoir, il aimerait la protéger quand même, au moins elle, pour tous les autres qu'il n'a pas pu sauver. 


	33. Dans la lumière artificielle , Greed

_Ecrit pour le thème 15 de 52 flavours, "Bathing in artificial light". Mon sujet est aussi peu drôle que les dernières fois, et j'espère que la tentative d'humour ne tombe pas trop à plat... Probablement PG-13 pour un mot vulgaire. Spoilers jusqu'à l'épisode... 32 ? Il faut connaître Greed, quoi. Tout est à Hiromu Arakawa et Square Enix. _

* * *

Baignant dans la lumière artificielle

* * *

Greed hait ce sceau qui l'immobilise, ce crâne et le pauvre connard qui l'a porté, et cette lumière rose.

L'inaction est plus terrible que la souffrance. Il veut bouger, se battre, baiser. He, il serait presque reconnaissant si Envy venait encore lui briser quelques côtes, là maintenant.

Peut-être pas, quand même.

Plus que jamais, il veut l'univers entier, la moindre bière imbuvable, la moindre fille fade et quelconque qu'il dédaignait. Tout.

Non, pas tout à fait.

Baignant dans l'écoeurante lumière artificielle, Greed n'arrive pas à s'imaginer désirer à nouveau une chose rose.


	34. Comment le feu a épousé l'eau , SlothRoy

_Fic écrite pour le thème 16 de 52 flavours, "How fire took water to wife". Spoilers épisodes 25. Les personnages sont à Hiromu Arakawa et Square Enix. Oh, avertissement pour crack pairing, aussi._

* * *

Comment le feu a épousé l'eau

* * *

Pour une humaine, ou même pour Lust, les propositions du colonel Mustang mériteraient examen. Mais après trois refus inefficaces, elle ne ressent que des instincts meurtriers. Malheureusement, même en étouffant l'affaire, justifier une mort par noyade dans le bureau du généralissime serait difficile.

Elle propose calmement : "Demain ? D'accord, mais auparavant il faudra que vous rencontriez ma famille. Pour les préparatifs du mariage."

Il sursaute d'horreur, et s'excuse, toute flamme amoureuse éteinte. Elle sourit.

Peut-être un jour s'affronteront-ils. Alors elle éteindra ses autres flammes, dans le seul mariage possible entre le feu et l'eau.


	35. Un coeur sombre qui bat , LustLujon

_Ecrit pour le thème 17 de 52 flavours, "A dark heart, beating". Spoilers épisode 35. Tout est à Hiromu Arakawa et Square Enix._

* * *

Un coeur sombre qui bat

* * *

Certains disent que l'âme est une partie de l'esprit. Elle ne peut y accorder crédit. Son cerveau fonctionne fort bien, son intelligence ferait envie à bien des humains, et ce plan était parfait.

Certains disent que l'âme est dans le coeur, mais elle possède bien quelque chose là aussi, sinon les battements ne se seraient pas affolés quand Lujon l'a prise dans ses bras.

Mais ces sentiments noirs, exacerbés, l'ont conduite au meurtre ; peut-être l'âme est-elle une lumière dans le coeur qui lui aurait permis de l'étreindre en retour, à la place.


	36. L'odeur des hôpitaux en hiver , Wrath

_Ecrit pour le thème 18 de 52 flavours, "The smell of hopitals in winter". Spoilers jusqu'à la fin de la série, et peut-être aussi légèrement sur le film. Les personnages sont toujours à Hiromu Arakawa (je ne sais pas si je l'ai déjà dit, mais le fait que ce soit une fille qui aie écrit un aussi bon shônen manga me remplit de fierté mal placée) et Square Enix._

* * *

L'odeur des hôpitaux en hiver

* * *

Wrath s'est introduit dans l'hôpital où était Izumi, probablement pour la tuer, cette fois. Mais elle sentait déjà trop le sang, il n'a pas pu.

Il l'a regardée, longtemps, sans bouger. Elle aussi le regardait, sans détourner les yeux, même quand elle crachait son sang.

"Je ne survivrai probablement pas à cet hiver." a-t-elle dit, un peu embarrassée, comme si elle pensait lui faire plaisir.

Il a hurlé qu'elle devait vivre, parce que s'il ne pouvait plus la détester, que lui resterait-il ?

Elle a pleuré, après ça. Lui aussi, sans comprendre pourquoi.


	37. Un autre jour gris , Sloth et Wrath

_Ecrit pour le thème 19 de 52flavours, "Another grey day in a deep blue world". Spoilers jusqu'à l'épisode... je ne sais pas, peut-être 42. Les personnages sont à Hiromu Arakawa et Square Enix._

* * *

Un autre jour gris dans un monde bleu sombre

* * *

Ce sera encore un jour sans signification, se dit Sloth, un jour d'ennui, comme tous, avant qu'elle devienne enfin humaine.

Elle ne se préoccupe pas de l'air cruel d'Envy qui s'approche. Rien ne la touche.

"Le sale gosse à besoin d'une mère, il parait. Tu veux jouer à ça ?" demande-t-il, méprisant.

On lui a parlé de Wrath. Mais le voir, avec ses yeux furieux qui pourtant réclament de l'affection, lui fait _ressentir_ quelque chose.

Soudain, le monde prend des couleurs.

Et soudain, la façon dont Envy regarde l'enfant lui fait peur.


	38. Même dans l'incertitude , PrideAnna

_Ecrit pour le tome 20 de 52 flavours, "And I love you even through uncertainty". Spoilers jusqu'à la fin de la série. Les personnages sont à Hiromu Arakawa et Square Enix. Je crois que le nom "Anna" pour la femme de Pride est du fanon ; je l'utilise quand même._

* * *

Et je t'aime même dans l'incertitude

* * *

Anna Bradley est lasse des médisances. Elle ne comprend pas vraiment la politique, mais avant, les autres pays respectaient Amestris. Le nouveau régime, sous prétexte de tolérance, ne la laisse en liberté que parce qu'elle est une femme, un symbole, et qu'elle est faible.

Le pire est ce révolutionnaire - Mustang - qui a insinué que son mari n'était pas humain, que c'était lui qui avait blessé leur fils.

Non, le pire est que Selim a refusé de répondre.

Mais elle ne se laissera pas troubler. C'était son mari. Définitivement, elle a confiance en lui.


	39. Nouveau chaque matin , GreedEnvy , R

_Ecrit pour le thème 21 de 52flavours, "New every morning". Spoilers... bof, épisode 31, je dirais. Les personnages sous à Hiromu Arakawa et Square Enix. Atetion : yaoi (Greed/Envy) avec implications sexuelles._

* * *

Nouveau chaque matin

* * *

Quand Greed se réveille auprès d'Envy, il découvre toujours de nouveaux visages, masculins ou féminins, des cheveux lisses ou bouclés, des yeux clairs ou foncés, des seins lourds ou des poitrines viriles ou des torses androgynes, de nouvelles bouches, de nouveaux corps à s'approprier.

Envy ne lui présente pas deux fois la même apparence, pour s'assurer qu'il ne se lassera jamais.

Il ne le fera pas même si Greed veut revoir une image qui a plus que les autres excité sa fantaisie, pour bien lui faire sentir qu'avec lui il ne possède jamais rien réellement.


	40. Le rire des femmes , DanteEnvy , R

_Ecrit pour le thème 22 de 52flavours, "The laughter of women". Et bien sûr, avec mon esprit de contradiction, sur un thème comme ça, je fais la drabble la plus glauque de la série... Attention, allusions à des relations sexuelles non consensuelles - tiens, et de l'inceste, aussi. Spoilers épisode 50. Les personnages sont toujours à Hiromu Arakawa et Square Enix._

* * *

Le rire des femmes

* * *

Envy déteste entendre une femme rire. Honnêtement, il déteste les marques de bonheur de n'importe qui, mais il y a quelque chose dans le rire des femmes qui lui donne envie de les faire taire en leur arrachant la gorge.

Peut-être parce que Dante riait quand elle lui a imposé, sous la menace de l'alchimie, de prendre la forme haïe d'Hohenheim, parce qu'elle ricanait encore quand elle l'a touché comme si elle pouvait se persuader qu'il était réel, parce qu'elle riait toujours cyniquement quand elle l'a embrassé et renversé sur son lit.


	41. La vérité et les pêches

_Ecrit pour le thème 23 de 52flavours, "Truth and peaches". Très vagues spoilers jusqu'à l'épisode 42. Les Homoncules sont toujours à Hiromu Arakawa et Square Enix._

* * *

La vérité et les pêches

* * *

"Crétin ! Elles n'étaient pas pour toi !" hurle Envy. "Quel besoin avais-tu de manger ces pêches ?" Gluttony a son air habituel d'incompréhension. "Tu devrais plutôt nettoyer le sol en bouffant la couche de poussière, ça t'irait mieux comme nourriture, tu apprécierais autant, et au moins tu te rendrais utile, idiot sans goût !"

Dans sa colère, il tue Gluttony, pour lui apprendre.

Lust lui lance un regard noir et s'apprête à consoler l'homoncule qui se reconstitue.

Wrath essuie discrètement le jus de pêche qui coule sur son menton.

Sloth a tout vu, et ne dit rien.


	42. Point de repère , Envy

_Pour une fois, ce n'est pas une fic pour 52 saveurs, c'est une demande de la part de Kyurane (parfois,il me prend l'envie d'écrire des fics 100 mots pour tous les gens qui m'en demandent, et j'ai bien aimé le résultat sur celle-là). Le personnage demandé était Envy, et le thème "point de repère". Envy est à Hiromu Arakawa et Square Enix._

* * *

Point de repère

* * *

Depuis qu'il est né en tant qu'homoncule, Envy peut modifier son visage et son corps. Mais il n'a pas su tout de suite imiter les visages. Il est difficile de savoir de quelle façon modifier le menton, les pommettes, le dos, les bras, pour obtenir une ressemblance exacte.

Longtemps, il s'est entraîné devant une glace.

Il n'avait en général pas l'original devant lui, mais quand il sentait qu'il pouvait haïr cette image, autant qu'il détestait la vraie personne, il avait trouvé la parfaite ressemblance.

Généralement, à ce moment, il brisait le miroir.


	43. Aussi ébranlés que nous soyons , Greed

_Ecrit pour le thème 24 de 52saveurs, "So shaken as we are". Légers spoilers épisode 30, je crois. Les chimères et Kimblee appartiennent à Greed, et lui-même appartient à Hiromu Arakawa et Square Enix, même si l'idée lui plait modérément._

* * *

Aussi ébranlés que nous soyons

* * *

Quand ils voient exploser leur libérateur aux mains de l'alchimiste renégat, Roa gronde, Martel sort son couteau et Dorchet son sabre. Ils le voient se reconstituer, et ils sont fascinés, puis choqués. Evidemment, ils savaient qu'il n'était pas humain non plus... mais pas à ce point.

Mais quand Greed, un bras autour de l'épaule de l'alchimiste, lui demande négligemment, "Toujours avec nous ?" ils sont encore plus troublés.

La question est aussi pour eux. Greed les a sauvés de l'enfer, mais le suivront-ils sur des voies aussi clairement suicidaires ?

Leur décision est vite prise, pourtant.


	44. Contes de fées , Sloth

_Une drabble écrite pour lou... très vagues spoilers jusqu'à l'épisode 42, tout appartient à Hiromu Arakawa sauf Cendrillon qui est dans le domaine public, tout ça._

* * *

Conte de fées

* * *

Dans "Cendrillon", la mère de l'héroïne continue de l'aider même après sa mort. Enterrée mais toujours vivante, elle l'assiste de toutes les façons possibles.

Sloth hait ce passage de toutes ces forces, il lui fait mal au fond de la poitrine.

Le pire est que Wrath l'adore, et veut toujours qu'elle le lui lise.

Elle finit par jeter le livre : avec Cendrillon disparaissent toutes les belles histoires de princesses qui se réveillent d'un sommeil éternel, de victoires sur les monstres et de fins heureuses.


	45. Une vie de méduse , Sloth et Wrath

_Ecrit pour le thème 25 de 52 saveurs, "Living like a jellyfish". Très légers spoilers épisode 41, je pense. Les personnages sont à Hiromu Arakawa et Square Enix._

* * *

Une vie de méduse

* * *

Wrath relit encore sa page préférée de son bestiaire. "La méduse est constituée à 99 d'eau. Elle ne nage pas, se contentant de se laisser porter par les courants."

Il lève les yeux, l'air ravi. "Maman, fais la méduse !"

Sloth soupire. Certainement, la paresse est son péché, et la douceur n'est pas sa première vertu. La comparaison reste peu flatteuse.

Pourtant, elle transforme deux de ses doigts en tentacules d'eau, chatouillant Wrath dans le cou. Il éclate de rire.

C'est affligeant, elle n'aurait même pas envie de pouvoir y mettre du poison.


	46. Lueur antisolaire , Lust

_Ecrit pour le thème 26 de 52 flavours, "Counterglow". Tout est à Hiromu Arakawa et Square Enix. Spoilers jusqu'à l'épisode 22._

* * *

Lueur anti-solaire

* * *

Les plantes poussent à la lumière solaire, se rappelle Lust en regardant le vert paysage printanier, les animaux et les humains les dévorent, puis meurent et retournent à la terre, perpétuant le cycle.

Mais les homoncules naissent de lumière alchimique, en vivent, s'en nourrissent, le soleil ne réchauffe ni ne brunit leur peau. Ils ne peuvent mourir ; même si elle devait être détruite, son corps redeviendrait pierre rouge comme les autres.

Avec amertume, elle pense que même en pouvant parler, bouger et même _ressentir_, elle est finalement plus éloignée des humains que l'oiseau qu'elle transperce en vol.


	47. La grâce qui vient du néant , Lust

_Ecrit pour le thème 27 de 52 saveurs, "Grace coming out of the void". Spoilers épisode 46. Tout est à Hiromu Arakawa et Square Enix._

* * *

La grâce qui vient du néant

* * *

"Si tu voulais devenir humaine, c'était pour mourir !" clame le gamin ; il ne comprend rien. La mort, l'inexistance, sont au-delà de sa perception ; cela ne lui évoque ni peur ni désir.

Pourtant, une envie, une crainte, _quelque chose_ lui crie que sa vie touche à l'humanité, juste au moment où elle la perd. Même si c'est pour disparaître, elle rejoindra enfin ceux qui sont morts en humains, elle ne sera plus isolée par un mur infranchissable.

Elle souffre, elle jubile, elle ne regrette rien. Elle ne hait même plus.

Elle sait que Wrath comprendra, un jour.


	48. Sous ces mains , GreedKimblee

_Ecrit pour le thème 28 de 52 flavours, "Beneath these hands". Spoilers environ épisode 31. Greed/Kimblee, dédié à Kyurane, qui adore le couple. Tout est à Hiromu Arakawa et Square Enix._

* * *

Sous ces mains

* * *

Greed a vu avec délectaction Kimblee faire exploser sans efforts des adversaires, des murs, des bâtiments entiers. Il sait qu'il peut faire plus encore ; avec la pierre rouge, une foule ou une montagne ne sont rien pour lui.

C'est pourquoi lors de leurs violentes étreintes, les mains de Kimblee ne quittent jamais le corps de Greed. L'alchimiste aime lui rappeler qu'il peut à tout instant le transformer en fragments de chair sanglante ; et Greed aime se rappeler que même réduit en pièces par ces mains, il survivra, plus persistant que les bâtiments, les foules, les montagnes.


	49. Dans des corps célestes I , Envy

_Ecrit pour le thème 29 de 52 saveurs, "Things in heavenly bodies". Petits spoilers épisode 50. Tout appartient à Hiromu Arakawa et Square Enix._

* * *

Des choses dans des corps célestes

* * *

Ses "parents" ont essayé de lui apprendre un peu d'alchimie, autrefois, avant de comprendre que c'était devenu impossible. Mais il se rappelle encore les correspondances entre les péchés, les astres, les éléments, les anciens dieux. Sloth comme la lune d'argent pâle, Lust comme Vénus la putain, Wrath comme Mars, de fer et de violence, et tous les autres imbéciles.

Envy comme Mercure le voleur, comme le mercure qui l'a tué, le poison liquide qui imbibe toujours son corps, qui change de forme, qui écrase, qui glisse entre les doigts, comme ce mercure qui est devenu lui.


	50. Dans des corps célestes II , Envy

_Un autre essaie pour le thème 29 de 52 saveurs, "Things in heavenly bodies". Envy appartient toujours à Hiromu Arakawa et Square Enix._

* * *

Des choses dans des corps célestes

* * *

Le gosse le surprend par hasard après un combat peu glorieux. "Etes-vous un ange ?" demande-t-il, voyant ses blessures se refermer.

Il est pauvre, son corps est malingre et sale, il semble stupide.

Mais c'est un humain. Envy le hait.

En souriant, il fait jaillir des ailes de son dos. "Ce n'est pas difficile de devenir un ange. Il suffit de mourir."

Le gosse fuit ; Envy ricane, espérant que son conseil portera ses fruits.

Un être suffisamment idiot pour ne pas reconnaître l'absence d'âme dans un corps parfait peut bien perdre la sienne, après tout.


	51. Le courage de l'ivresse

_Ecrit pour le thème 30 de 52 saveurs, "Dutch courage". Spoilers jusqu'à l'épisode 46, sur le chef des homoncules. Tout est toujours à Hiromu Arakawa et Square Enix._

* * *

Le courage de l'ivresse

* * *

"C'est... c'est pas censé être dans l'autre sens ?" begaie Lust. "Je veux dire, normalement..." elle s'interrompt quand vient son tour de boire, "le dernier debout, il a gagné, pas perdu..."

"Parce qu'assimiler l'alcool n'est pas évident pour nous." explique Pride. "Il faut, hum, faire des efforts." Il perd brusquement son flegme, éclate d'un rire hystérique.

"Et puis comme ça, au moins, le dernier debout _aura_ l'inconscience d'aller dire à Dante qu'à son âge elle devrait arrêter les jupes." ajoute Sloth, d'une voix suraiguë, avant de rouler à terre.


	52. Le prix de l'espoir , Lust

_Ecrit pour le thème 31 de 52 saveurs, "The currency of hope". Spoilers jusqu'à l'épisode 46. les personnages sont à Hiromu Arakawa et Square Enix._

* * *

Le prix de l'espoir

* * *

Dante l'a ramassée au bord de la route, lui a donné de la précieuse pierre rouge, et surtout elle a promis de la rendre humaine. Alors cela ne coûte pas grand chose de faire ce qu'elle demande. Manipuler et tuer n'est rien ; même ses sautes d'humeur peuvent être supportés.

Elle ne ressent rien, alors ça devrait être facile de prendre aux frères Elric la pierre que l'homme à la cicatrice leur a donnée. Pour l'espoir de devenir humaine, ce n'est pas cher payé... pas vrai ? Alors pourquoi, pourquoi n'y arrive-t-elle pas ?


	53. Ca s'appelle de l'amour , Sloth

_Ecrit pour le thème 32 de 52 saveurs, "It's called love at first, and it doesn't hurt". Légers spoilers épisode 42. Les personnages appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa et Square Enix._

* * *

Ca s'appelle de l'amour au début, et ça ne fait pas mal

* * *

"Je suis ta mère. Bien sûr que je t'aime." C'est ce que Sloth disait à Wrath, au début. Un mensonge facile, pour qu'il reste calme et contrôlable.

Mais cela devient de plus en plus difficile à dire. Est-ce à cause du sentiment que ces mots devraient être pour quelqu'un d'autre ? Ou est-ce tout le contraire ?

Les mensonges sont simples. Dès qu'on en sort, tout devient trouble et dangereux.

Il parait que les humains peuvent dire ces mots, et les penser, et que ce n'est pas douloureux.

Comme elle aimerait pouvoir essayer.


	54. L'opposé de la foi , Pride

_Ecrit pour le thème 33 de 52 flavours, "The opposite of faith". Spoilers jusqu'à l'épisode 45. Les personnages sont à Hiromu Arakawa et Square Enix._

* * *

L'opposé de la foi

* * *

Pride ne croit pas en Dante. Evidemment, il reconnait sa présence, son pouvoir, le danger de sa colère. Mais elle est juste une alchimiste extrêmement puissante, pas une divinité dispensant punitions et bienfaits.

Selon lui, elle ne les rendra pas humains. C'est secondaire. Il est doué pour faire illusion ; où serait le défi si c'était vrai ? Il est bien fait, et tous ses souvenirs sont morts.

Etant lucide sur ce dont elle est capable, son obéissance ne contient ni foi aveugle ni sentiments ni espoir. Pourtant, pour cette raison même, il est le moins susceptible de la trahir.


	55. La vie impérieuse , Gluttony

_Ecrit pour le thème 34 de 52 flavours, "The imperious life". Les personnages appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa et Square Enix._

* * *

La vie impérieuse

* * *

Gluttony a faim. Alors il mange. Quand il mange des choses interdites, des gens lui font mal. Des gens qui ne se laissent pas manger. Il déteste avoir mal. Alors il demande à Lust. Lust est gentille, elle lui dit ce qui se mange avant, pas après. Même, parfois, elle lui laisse manger des choses interdites juste par gentillesse, sans rien dire aux gens.

C'est très important, quelqu'un qui dit ce qui se mange ou pas. Parce que quand il a faim, il mange. Il ne peut pas faire autrement.

La vie est simple, quand on a faim.


	56. Ce que d'autres ont désiré, DanteSloth

_Ecrit pour le thème 35 de 52 flavours, "Recalling things that other people have desired". Spoilers épisode 45. Tout est à Hiromu Arakawa et Square Enix. Attention : relation fort malsaine et pastout à fait consensuelle._

* * *

Souvenirs de ce que d'autres ont désiré

* * *

La nouvelle Homoncule est entièrement reconstituée maintenant, pleinement fonctionnelle, et lui est dévouée. 

Dante touche, de sa main ridée, le corps qui fut Trisha Elric. La jalousie la submerge. Ainsi, voilà la belle apparence de la garce qui avait Hohenheim dans son lit.

En même temps, par soif de vengeance, par curiosité, elle récupèrerait bien cette beauté pour elle.

Déjà elle se délecte de l'idée d'en obtenir ce qu'Hohenheim n'a jamais eu, car Trisha était une _femme honnête_ - et n'avait pas alors ces surprenants tentacules d'eau.

Par inertie ou peur, Sloth ne proteste pas.


	57. Au dessus du tonnerre , Pride

_Ecrit pour le thème 36 de 52 saveurs, "Above the thunder". Très vagues spoilers épisode 45. Tout est toujours à Hiromu Arakawa et Square Enix._

* * *

Au-dessus du tonnerre

* * *

Le Généralissime est l'homme le plus puissant d'Amestris et d'ailleurs. 

Sa colère sur un pays le détruit plus sûrement qu'une tempête. Sur un individu plus encore, évidemment ; cela se dit moins.

En apparence, il est au-dessus de tout.

Il est d'autant plus blessant pour son Orgueil d'être en réalité contrôlé par une vieille sorcière.

Mais l'ignorance des humains reste un don. En les stupéfiant par sa force et sa clairvoyance, en les voyant trembler devant lui, il profite jusqu'au bout des honneurs illusoires.

La vanité fait partie de l'orgueil, après tout.


	58. Le coeur de ton geste , Greed

_Drabble écrite pour le thème 37 de 52 saveurs, "The heart of your gesture". Les personnages appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa et Square Enix. Spoilers jusqu'à l'épisode 34._

* * *

Le coeur de ton geste

* * *

Greed est trahi, en fuite, des hommes à lui sont morts.

Pourtant, il se retrouve à essayer de _comprendre_ plutôt que de balancer à Kimblee un grand coup de poing dans la gueule. Bon, peut-être parce que ce n'est plus une option.

Il savait bien que _son_ alchimiste le détestait, mais il croyait que Kimblee aimait le haïr un peu plus, que leur collaboration avait un sens.

Il renonce finalement à essayer de comprendre les motivations de Kimblee, ressentant l'impression amère que le dernier morceau de lui qu'il aurait pu posséder se dissipe.


	59. Dur mais tellement plus vrai , Pride

_Drabble écrite pour le thème 38 de 52 saveurs, "Hard, but so much truer". Spoilers épisode... 40, je crois ; il faut savoir qui est Pride, quoi. Les personnages sont toujours à Hiromu Arakawa et Square Enix._

* * *

Dur, mais tellement plus vrai

* * *

"Voyez-vous, Mustang." explique amicalement le Généralissime, "malgré tous mes succès politiques et militaires, ma plus grande fierté est ma famille."

Il encense sa femme et son fils pendant plusieurs minutes.

"Après tout, comment croire à l'investissement et à la loyauté d'un chef qui oublierait ces importantes qualités pour sa famille ? Les valeurs auxquelles s'attache notre pays exigent une vie de famille honnête, le peuple aussi !"

Roy fait la grimace. Pride sourit plus fort, pour compenser.

Cela ne le fera probablement pas changer ses plans.

Mais c'est tellement drôle.

De plus, ce n'est pas faux.


	60. Le besoin de ne plus bouger , Envy

_Ecrit pour le thème 39 de 52 saveurs, "The need to hold still". Spoilers sur le film._

* * *

Le besoin de ne plus bouger

* * *

C'est le moment qu'Envy attend depuis quatre cents ans : son père serré entre ses dents, torturé par la douleur à défaut de remords. Hohenheim ne pourra plus jamais partir, offrir son amour ou quoi que ce soit à des imposteurs. Avec le temps, les gémissements de douleur se font rares, les gouttes de sang plus encore, mais Envy savoure toujours ce sentiment délicieux, qui devrait durer l'éternité.

La haine qu'il éprouve pour le reste du monde, même le danger qu'il peut courir : rien ne peut le pousser à étendre ses ailes et ouvrir la bouche.


	61. Une nouvelle resurrection , Lust

_Ecrit pour le thème 40 de 52 saveurs, "A new iconography of resurrection". Spoilers jusqu'à l'épisode 40, je crois. Le couple peut être vu comme du Lust/Scar ou comme du Lust/frère de Scar, selon vos préférences. :-)_

* * *

Une nouvelle iconographe de la résurrection

* * *

A la fin du monde, adviendra la resurrection des corps, et ceux qui ont mené une vie vertueuse connaîtront une éternité paradisiaque.

Mais lui s'est banni éternellement de ses joies ; et pour lui rappeler ce qu'il a perdu, le corps de son amour est ressuscité, non pas céleste mais démoniaque.

Sa bien-aimée ne le rejoint pas une guirlande de fleurs à la main ; elle arbore des griffes noires et ne lui promet que désir et douleur.

Et tandis que les âmes sauvées se promettent amour éternel, elle lui dit juste, amèrement et cruellement, qu'elle l'a aimé.


	62. Tout acte d'amour est séparation , Wrath

_Ecrit pour le thème 41 de 52 flavours, "Every act of love is separateness". Spoilers épisode 46. Tout appartient à Hiromu Arakawa et Square Enix._

* * *

Tout acte d'amour est une séparation

* * *

Il voulait ne faire plus qu'un avec elle. Il voulait l'aimer plus que tout au monde. Il voulait s'oublier à l'intérieur de son corps. Il _aurait dû_ pouvoir faire ça.

Pourtant, alors qu'il se prépare à faire partie d'elle, elle pousse un cri de douleur, et pas à cause de ceux qu'elle combat. Il comprend alors, il comprend qui se met entre eux.

C'est celle qu'elle a été avant, la mère des horribles frères Elric, qui lui vole la sienne, qui la tue jalousement, et il est à nouveau seul, désespérément seul.


	63. Fidélité dans l'adversité , Pride

_Ecrit pour le thème 52 de 52 saveurs, "Fidelity in adversity". Spoilers jusqu'à l'épisode 45. Les personnages appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa et Square Enix._

* * *

Fidélité dans l'adversité

* * *

Pride sait se préserver un jardin secret.

Dante ignore, par exemple, qu'il garde judicieusement quelques sénateurs intelligents, pour que le système dictatorial ne lui survive pas, s'il lui arrivait malheur.

Tant pis pour elle.

Moins remarquablement, son oeil lui permet de prévoir soigneusement les objets que le vieux corps de Dante pourrait renverser ; il les dispose discrètement sur son chemin, et quand elle maudit son matériel, il prend son meilleur air je-ne-suis-pas-mesquin.

Petit triomphe, mais efficace moyen de rester l'Orgueil méprisant même face à elle.

La fidélité à soi-même est le plus important.


	64. Des yeux qui se rencontrent , LustScar

_Fic écrite pour le thème 43 de 52 saveurs, "Eyes meeting over the noise". Spoilers épisode 40, je crois, même si ça dit se passe pendant l'épisode 21, si mes souvenirs sont bons. Tout est toujours à Hiromu Arakawa et Square Enix !_

* * *

Des yeux qui se rencontrent par-delà le bruit

* * *

Ils se fixent en silence, et pourtant des hurlements assourdissants résonnent à leurs oreilles.

Criant à Scar que ces yeux violets sont ceux du péché, que cette peau blanche et ce coeur noir ne sont pas ceux de sa bien-aimée, qu'il se damne en pensant à elle comme il le fait maintenant.

Criant à Lust que ces yeux rouges ne font que réveiller en elle des douleurs auxquelles elle aurait pu échapper, mettre en branle un engrenage qui l'écrasera.

Mais ils n'écoutent pas.

A cet instant, seuls comptent leurs regards fascinés qui se croisent et se cherchent.


	65. La possibilité de zéro

_Ecrit pour le thème 44 de 52 saveurs, "The possibility of zero". Tout est toujours à Hiromu Arakawa et Square Enix. Spoilers épisode 42, pour compter très très large._

* * *

La possibilité de zéro

* * *

"Contrairement à ce que prétendent les insensés qui ont tenté l'expérience, on ne peut dire que la création involontaire d'un homoncule soit une injure à l'échange équivalent. Au contraire, un esprit - certes dénué d'âme - a bien plus de prix qu'un fragment de corps physique : qui préfèrerait perdre son esprit à être infirme ? Une possibilité est que le bilan de l'échange est ramené à zéro par la souffrance, celle que vit l'être créé, celle qu'il inflige à son créateur..."

Ed referme le précieux manuscrit antique, et souhaite vainement l'avoir lu plus tôt.


	66. Appareils si fragiles , Greed

_Ecrit pour le thème 45 de 52 saveurs, "Ownership of such fragile devices". Spoilers jusqu'à l'épisode 33 environ, ou au tome 7 parce que pour une fois j'en ai fait une qui marche aussi manga-verse. Tout est à Hiromu Arakawa et Square Enix._

* * *

La possession d'appareils si fragiles

* * *

Greed a eu de nombreux alliés fidèles au cours des âges, parfois fort talentueux. Mais quelle que soit leur résistance ou leur talent guerrier, ces crétins meurent toujours, que ce soit dans un combat ou rattrapés par l'âge.

Et Greed est furieux, car ce qui lui appartient n'a pas le droit de l'abandonner pour des contingences aussi basses.

Il lui en reste seulement que des souvenirs absurdes, à qui il rend parfois hommage lors des soirées de beuverie ; et pendant une seconde au moins, il pense qu'il ne veut plus jamais rien posséder d'aussi fragile.


	67. Eloge des surfaces , Pride

_Ecrit pour le thème 46 de 52 flavours, "In praise of surfaces". Spoilers épisode 40. Les personnages sont à Hiromu Arakawa et Square Enix._

* * *

Eloge des surfaces

* * *

On néglige souvent l'importance des apparences, parce que peu nombreux sont ceux qui ont le talent de les préserver envers et contre tout.

Sous l'apparence de King Bradley, Pride est un bon dirigeant, un stratège doué, un homme plein d'humour, un père et un mari dévoué. Du moins, il en récupère tous les avantages, qui sont principalement d'être admiré ; le fait lui-même n'est qu'un point de détail oiseux.

Parfois, il est tellement talentueux qu'il arrive à se tromper lui-même. Et alors, l'espace d'un instant, il éprouve pour sa famille une réelle affection.


	68. La seule aventure , GreedEnvy

_Ecrit pour le thème 47 de 52flavours, "The only adventure". Spoilers épisode 32. Vague Greed/Envy. Les personages sont à Hiromu Arakawa et Square Enix._

* * *

La seule aventure

* * *

"Je suis sûr que tu veux être libre aussi !" clame Greed.

"Et en danger de mort permanent ?" ironise Envy. "Tu imagines certainement qu'_elle_ permettra ça ?

"Mais je survivrai, et le plaisir sera d'autant plus grand que ce sera difficile ! Ce sont les joies de l'aventure ! Le danger, l'imprévu !"

Envy ne le suivra pas sur ces chemins absurdes. Il ne veut pas jouer, mais gagner. Il n'est pas là pour prendre des risques, quand il a encore quelqu'un à détruire.

Il s'est déjà permis de s'intéresser à Greed ; c'était risqué, certainement, chargé d'imprévus, et c'était déjà une aventure de trop.


	69. Perdu pour devenir précieux , Gluttony

_Ecrit our le thème 48 de 52flavours, "Lost, in order to become precious". Spoilers jusqu'à l'épisode 50. Tout appartient à Hiromu Arakawa et Square Enix._

* * *

Perdu, pour devenir précieux

* * *

"Lust !" appelle plaintivement Gluttony. "Lust, Luuuust !"

Il faut qu'il la retrouve ! C'est très important ! Il n'a même plus faim... enfin si, il a faim, bien sûr, mais c'est plus important de la retrouver.

Et si vraiment... et si vraiment elle avait disparu, et que c'était la faute de...

Mais alors, Dante lui fait quelque chose. Il n'a pas le temps de réaliser que ce sentiment de perte lui-même, on le lui vole. Même quelqu'un qui sait penser normalement n'aurait pas pu.

Il a tout perdu, maintenant.

Il a infiniment faim à nouveau.


	70. Nous nous rappelons demain , Envy

_Ecrit pour le thème 49 de 52flavours, "Tomorrow is something we remember". Les personnages appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa et Square Enix. Spoilers jusqu'à l'épisode 45._

* * *

Demain est quelque chose que nous nous rappelons

* * *

Envy ne se souvient pas de sa propre naissance, et il ne détient pas les notes précises de Dante. Pourtant, il a vu suffisamment de créations d'homoncules, les regardant mûrir et souffrir avec curiosité, pour avoir une idée du processus.

Demain, pense-t-il avec un peu de joie sadique, un peu de contrariété anticipée, demain est le jour où elle aura une vrai bouche, pas juste un vague interstice où glisser de la pierre rouge. Demain est le jour où elle se rappellera que la vraie façon de l'utiliser est d'hurler, de douleur et d'horreur, interminablement.


	71. Aussi proche que maintenant , Lust

_Ecrit pour le thème 50 de 52flavours, "As near as now". Spoilers épisode 42. Les personnages appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa et Square Enix._

* * *

Aussi proche que maintenant

* * *

Juste avant qu'il meure, elle pourrait lui demander tant de choses... Elle n'a jamais touché d'aussi près sa vie d'avant, sa vraie vie. 

Et pourtant, à ce moment, il semble que ce n'est plus ce qui lui manque le plus ; il y a peut-être aussi des choses importantes dans son existence de maintenant, devant elle.

Au lieu de demander comment elle s'appelait, elle se surprend à vouloir savoir son nom à lui.

Elle n'aura pas plus de réponse ; et ce qu'elle aurait pu espérer de chacune de ses vies disparait à nouveau.


	72. Ton voeu se réalisera t il , Wrath

_Ecrit pour le thème 51 de 52 flavours, "Will you get your wish ?". TWT, spoiler épisode... 41 je crois. Tout est toujours à Hiromu Arakawa et Square Enix._

* * *

Ton voeu se réalisera-t-il ?

* * *

Wrath insinue lentement son corps à travers un Edward Elric hurlant d'horreur, réalise la fusion de chaque veine, de chaque cellule. Oui, il s'appropriera son corps, comme autrefois son bras et sa jambe.

Ayant tout de lui, il s'appropriera son âme aussi ; il sera vraiment humain.

Mais alors que leurs esprits se frôlent, il ressent tous ces sentiments qui le contamineront, même un peu. De la haine pour Sloth, de l'amour pour Izumi.

Il rompt la fusion, horrifié ; ses gémissements de dégoût font écho à ceux d'Edward.

Jamais il n'aura ce qu'il souhaite.


	73. Jusqu'à la dernière seconde , Lust

_Ecrit pour le thème 52 de 52 flavours, "Til the last syllable of recorded time". He oui, ça veut dire que c'est la fin de la série ! Je ne dis pas que je ne ferai plus de drabbles sur les homoncules, mais ça sera certainement moins régulier. Ceci dit, vous avez le droit de venir me suggérer des idées !_

* * *

Jusqu'à la dernière seconde de souvenirs

Elle voit un symbole religieux sur le mur, elle entend des paroles rassurantes dans une langue qu'elle ne comprend plus, elle sent le poids des draps, si légers mais qui l'écrasent. Elle voit un visage... vraiment un visage ? Il lui échappe à nouveau.

Dans une sorte de transe, Lust recherche jusqu'à la dernière seconde de ses souvenirs d'humaine. A s'en rendre malade, elle les pourchasse dans les tréfonds de son esprit sans âme, les accule, les presse ; ils sont amers, ils sont empoisonnés, et ils lui laissent inévitablement le désir d'en retrouver toujours plus.


	74. Une ombre dans une bibliothèque , Lust

_Drabble écrite pour ylg, qui avait demandé une fic sur Lust, sur le thème "une ombre dans une bibliothèque". Tout appartient toujours à Hiromu Arakawa et Square Enix._

* * *

Lust va lire des ouvrages d'alchimie, certaines nuits, dans la bibliothèque de Central. C'est pour pouvoir accroître et augmenter les compétences d'alchimistes doués, ceux qui pourraient peut-être créer la Pierre. Certainement pas parce qu'elle aime ça, oh non. Ce pouvoir obscur qui est son origine lui donne des accès de dégoût.

Ceux qui l'ont aperçue parfois, belle, triste, et silencieuse, trop pleine de haine envers l'univers et les livres pour penser même à les tuer, disent que la bibliothèque est hantée par l'ombre d'une femme dont l'amoureux aimait trop les livres.


	75. Parce que, ScarLust

_Ecrit pour Kyurane, sur le thème "Fatalité". Spoilers épisode 42 de l'anime, et j'ai l'impression de me répéter un peu avec le Scar/Lust, même si je les adore toujours autant..._

* * *

Il est interdit par Ishbala que Scar aime cette créature. Elle est le péché ; le péché de tous, quand elle aurait dû être juste le sien.

Et si par faiblesse il cédait à la tentation de ce corps redoutable, il ne ferait que son propre malheur. Toute issue leur est impossible, c'est écrit.

A la fin, il meurt percé de balles, dans des bras qui ne l'auraient pas rejeté. Il meurt parce qu'il l'aime, et il l'aime parce qu'il meurt, et que plus rien n'est à craindre ; c'est mieux que rien, peut-être.


	76. Arroser les plantes, GreedMartel

__

Tout appartient à Hiromu Arakawa. Ecrit pour un jeu thématique : les couples font les corvées ménagères. Greed et Martel sont tombés sur arroser les plantes.

* * *

Au Devil's Nest, ils cultivent des drogues et des épices. Pas qu'ils économisent beaucoup. Mais cela leur rappelle que s'ils sont toujours des hors-la-loi, ils ont aussi une maison à eux.

Greed insiste pour s'en occuper lui-même ; elles lui appartiennent, comme tout, ici.

Martel, quoique militaire, est fille de paysans, avec assez de bon sens en bonus ; aussi, c'est elle qui passe en secret derrière lui, arrose quand il oublie, éponge quand il décide de donner d'un coup la semaine d'eau qu'il a oubliée.

Elle sait qu'il déteste les voir mourir.


	77. Abandon , ScarLust , R

_Tout appartient toujours à Hiromu Arakawa, même si cette fic est entièrement dans l'univers du premier anime._

_La fic vient à la base d'un défi constituant à écrire en 200 mots une combinaison aléatoire d'un personnage et d'une pratique sexuelle. C'est tombé sur Lust, avec "Abandon"._

_Le rating est donc plus élevé qu'à l'ordinaire, plutôt R (ou M). Scar/Lust, et j'ai peur d'avoir un peu heurté la timeline pour leur permettre de se livrer à ce genre d'activités... mini-PWP donc._

* * *

Scar franchit un seuil quand il oublie qu'il peut encore la tuer, un portique de ténèbres calmes. Sa dernière résistance est d'essayer de négliger ses avances, mais c'est une vaine lutte. Son corps répond pour lui.

Il ne peut pas même garder en vue la lumière d'Ishbala et de sa mission ; les caresses des lèvres luxurieuses de l'Homoncule, de ses cheveux qui rampent sur sa gorge comme des serpents de plaisir, des courbes trompeusement douces de son corps, lui interdisent de prendre la moindre distance par rapport à cet instant, à ce corps, à l'existence même de Lust, et à sa nature.

Il renonce ; il la laisse aspirer son âme avec ses baisers.

Il se laisse dénuder et il se laisse salir de chaque façon qui compte, et il ne la hait même plus pour cela, perdu dans un tourbillon de plaisir intense, de nostalgie, et de ce qui ressemble presque à de la reconnaissance pour lui permettre d'oublier le monde un instant.

Il se perd dans son corps ; même si un éclat de culpabilité se plante dans son coeur au moment de l'extase, elle l'embrasse encore, et il oublie pourquoi.


	78. Joies de la haine, GreedKimblee , R

__

Encore une fic dans l'univers du premier anime. Greed/Kimblee, PWP, et rating élevé, sans doute pas NC-17 (MA) parce que c'est très court, mais pas loin.

Toujours pour le défi constituant à écrire en 200 mots une combinaison aléatoire d'un personnage et d'une pratique sexuelle. C'est tombé sur Greed, avec "angry sex". Contient de la violence, une relation pas franchement saine, et la forme d'homoncule de Greed.

* * *

"Je te tuerai pour ça." menace calmement Kimblee.

"Je m'en moque." grogne Greed. "Tu l'as déjà fait. Trop de fois." Et maintenant, son corps entier a la dureté du diamant, insensible aux explosions, et ses mains arrachent les vêtements de Kimblee, ses dents marquent sa nuque.

Kimblee n'aime rien tant que faire éclater l'homoncule en restes sanglants, mais cette forme, élan agressif de pouvoir pur, l'excite différemment.

C'est pour cela qu'il la déteste.

"Je ne t'appartiens pas." Sa voix tremble de rage malgré lui.

Greed ricane, sans plus prendre le temps de protester, de flirter ou de jouer. Sa main empoigne le sexe de Kimblee, qui finit de durcir.

L'homoncule le pénètre très lentement ; il le faut pour ne pas le blesser de son sexe énorme et encore dur comme la roche. Seulement en lui, il se laisse redevenir vulnérable, pour le prendre plus vite, plus fort.

Kimblee perd vite tout contrôle, couvre Greed d'insultes sans suite.

"Tu me dois ça." gronde encore Greed. "Et tu aimes ça."

Une vague de haine intensifie chaque contact ; plus l'explosion de plaisir est intense, plus la soif de revanche torture l'alchimiste écarlate.


	79. La forme de ce qui la contient , Sloth

__

Tout appartient toujours à Hiromu Arakawa ! Drabble sur Sloth, thème "Liquide", spoilers épisodes 31-32.

* * *

Sloth, liquide indolent, s'est toujours coulée sans caprice dans quelque rôle qu'on voulait lui confier, espionne, secrétaire ou guerrière, comme son corps se dissimule dans un courant, une flaque.

Quand elle doit s'occuper de Wrath, elle devient exactement ce dont il a besoin, une mère sévère et tendre. Et c'est absurde, il lui semble _reconnaître_ une forme, alors que, toujours fluctuante, elle les a toutes portées une infinité de fois, aucune ne devrait compter.

Elle voit bien, sur les autres, tous les autres, qu'avoir une forme à soi ne mène qu'à être blessé.


	80. Message , ScarLust

__

Tout appartient toujours à Hiromu Arakawa et Square Enix. cette fanfic contient des spoilers, disons jusqu'à l'épisode 42 du premier anime.

Ecrit pour un défi où on me donnait deux personnages et je devais écrire une lettre de l'un à l'autre. C'est tombé sur Lust et Scar.

* * *

Chaque fois que nous nous rencontrons, tu me regardes comme si tu me connaissais.

Et je te regarde comme si je te connaissais depuis toujours, même si ce n'est pas vrai.

Je souhaite que tu trouves cette note. Je l'espère plus encore que j'espère que cette personne qui me commande ne la trouve jamais.

Je ne signerai pas. Tu m'as reconnue, et tu sais mieux que moi qui je suis.

Je t'en prie, la prochaine fois que tu voudras me tuer, la prochaine fois que je voudrai me convaincre que tu dois mourir, dis-le moi.

Tu peux même mentir, et me dire qui tu voudrais que je sois, si tu préfères ainsi.


	81. Audience captive, Greedling, mangaverse

_Mangaverse ; tout appartient à Hiromu Arakawa ; spoilers tome 14. Ecrite sur le prompt "Talking To Themself"._

* * *

Audience captive

* * *

"Chante une chanson de Xing !" exige Greed, ivre mort.

Seul avec son alcool, son choix d'audience est mince. Si c'était possible, Ling prétendrait être parti flâner dans une autre tête. "Moi - pas ton jouet."

"Bien sûr que si, prince ! Je voulais juste ton corps, ton esprit devait être broyé, mais à la place tu me l'as donné en cadeau ! Tu es à moi ! Mon camarade ! Grandiose ! Je compte te garder !"

Le dernier point devrait être rassurant. Mais Greed le présente de façon déplaisante.

"Tant pis ! Je chanterai pour toi !"

Ling aimerait avoir des oreilles pour les boucher.


End file.
